My Hands Are Tied
by Akatsuki Feathers
Summary: Glue is always fun. *JDJanitor, two drabbles*
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Hands Are Tied  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairings: JD, The Janitor, Dr. Kelso, Carla/ JDJanitor  
Description: Glue is always fun.

* * *

"I don't pay you to stand around all day. Get back to work!" Dr. Kelso yelled at the janitor who was leaning against the wall casually.

"Yes, sir." The janitor gave a mock salute with his left hand and continued to lean against the wall.

"Good." The elder doctor said and walked away.

The janitor looked around and than finally sighed, "You can relax." He said.

"Oh, thank god." The voice sounded liked JD's.

A pair of legs dangled down in front of the janitor's head and he couldn't help but look up at the helpless doctor hanging from the ceiling by his hands.

He tried to get out of his leaning position, but it didn't quite work out, since his shoulder was kind of stuck to the wall.

"Carla," JD called and wiggled his legs a bit, nearly hitting the janitor in the face, "Carla!"

Nurse Espinosa appeared and took a step back to look at the two, "I'll go call the fire department." She sighed and walked away.

"Why did you do this to me?" JD asked the janitor, looking down at him as best as he could.

"Two reasons: One, because it would be hilarious and two, because—" He stopped talking.

"Because what?" JD yelled at him.

The Janitor flattened back his hair but otherwise said nothing.

"Answer me."

He scoffed and with a quick grunt replied, "And because I don't like you!"

JD groaned, his shoulder starting to ache and his palms starting to burn. "Fine."

The sound of sirens rang throughout the hospital as the two continued to glare at each other.

So sure, he had lied to the younger because he didn't want to tell him the truth. And sure, the only reason why he had glued the man up there in the first place was because he wanted the other to acknowledge a lowly janitor like him.

The janitor smiled as another idea struck him.

Hell, maybe next time he'd glue their hands together!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Hands Are Tied  
Chapter Title: Hand in Hand  
Rating: PG-ish  
Characters/Pairings: JD, The Janitor, Dr. Cox/JDJanitor  
Description: Glue is always fun.  
Author's Note: I was planning on ending it where the short version ended, but since I was asked so nicely, I've extended it!

* * *

"Now tell me this, Sahara," Dr. Cox said in annoyance, "How exactly did you get your hand super glued to the Janitor's?"

JD looked over at the janitorial worker and than down at his hand which was clearly glued to the other man's.

"I don't know." He said slowly. It was the truth, he had absolutely no idea how the janitor had gotten both their hands glued like that; but he did somehow…

Doctor Cox grumbled and turned to the janitor, "Ok, Jumpsuit, how did you and this _lovely _lady come to be glued together?"

"Well, it all started five years ago with a penny—"

"No, no! Not that," The god-complex doctor growled at him, "The glue, the way you two became glued. My dear god, it's like I'm talking to monkeys!" Perry Cox ranted, throwing his hands in the air.

The janitor frowned and scratched his head, "Me can't remember no more." He lied dumbly.

Dr. Cox grumbled again and turned back to the very confused looking patient, not saying another word.

The janitor dragged JD out of the room roughly and down the hall, much to Doctor Cox's displeasure.

"Where are we going?" JD asked as he stumbled dangerously after the taller man.

"Closet."

"Why?" He squeaked nervously.

"You'll see!" The janitor said in a singsong voice.

---

JD was panting when he and the janitor had come out of his special janitorial closet. Thank god no other janitors were in there!

Their hands were still thoroughly glued to each other, but he wasn't really minding it at that moment.

"My hair's all messed up," JD pouted and looked up at the other, who's hair was _not_ messed up. It made him wonder what the Janitor used as hair gel, if any at all.

"Don't worry, JD," The janitor started, unusually using the younger one's favored nickname other than the favorite of his own, "Your hair looks better in the true messy form than the faked messy form that you've been trying to pull off."

"Ah, thank you?" He said, unsure if he should take that as a compliment or not.

"You're welcome."

"Ah, Janitor…?"

"Yeah?" The janitor looked over at JD, head tilted.

"Could you unglue our hands now?" He asked, "Doctor Cox might get suspicious about what we are—" He was cut off by a shrill whistle that made his skin crawl. It was Dr. Cox's shrill whistle.

"Angela, get your Janitor busted butt over here this instant!" His mentor yelled at him.

JD attempted to go over to the other doctor, but felt the janitor grab his shoulder and forced him to stay.

The janitor pulled out a switchblade and flipped it open. He ordered JD to try and pull his hand away while he did the same.

The glue stretched a bit, but still held tightly. With an easy slice, the maintenance worker had cut the glue and separated their hands. He closed the switchblade and shoved it into his back pocket again. "See ya' later, Scooter." He said in his usual tone and walked away.

Dr. Cox walked up to JD and pretended to squeal in excitement, "Oh, I just _can't wait_ until he proposes to you!" He said in a clearly faked gossiping voice.

JD frowned and felt his cheeks suddenly warm quickly.

Today was going to be a very long day.


End file.
